fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Jura Neekis
|image= |name=Jura Nekis |kanji=ジュラ・ネェキス |romanji=''Jura Nekisu'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=27 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Doesn't have any |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Afraid of Peas |affiliation=Lamia Scale Guild Ten Wizard Saints |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=None |previous team=Light Team |partner=Unknown |previous partner= |base of operations=Lamia Scale Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=None |education=Unknown |magic=Various Earth-based magics |alias=Iron Rock Jura The Ace of Lamia |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 52 |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Jura Nekis is a mage of the Lamia Scale Guild, where he was widely considered the ace member, and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Appearance Jura is a tall, bald and muscular man. His clothes match those that are commonly seen by ancient Mayans, although his thick boots resemble Inuit garb. Personality Down-to-earth and with great humility, Jura usually refers to others with honorifics, even to subordinates, enemies, and those inferior to him. He strongly believes that in the battlefield, those with great conviction are the ones who obtain victory. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Jura is first mentioned by Yuka Suzuki, before his fight with Natsu Dragneel.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 32, page 11. Oración Seis arc He begins working in an alliance between his guild and the Fairy Tail Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, and Cait Shelter Guild to overcome Oración Seis, a member of an alliance of Dark Guilds called The Balam Alliance. As they left to start to attack the Oración Seis, he was wounded by Angel and her small familiars that disguised themselves as Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki. However, he recovers thanks to the real Ichiya and just barely manages to save the alliance in time from a lethal attack by Brain. Along with Sherry Blendi and Lyon Bastia he pursued the Oración Seis members into a forest but was ambushed by their lackeys who, with their combined effort, they easily defeated. Jura later gets into a fight with Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes. Hoteye points out that while Jura can make the ground hard, he can make it soft. Hoteye then asks which is stronger. Jura says that doesn't matter, because the one with the stronger conviction will always prevail. Hoteye disagrees with that statement, and says the battle outcome depends on if you are rich. However, as Nirvana affected Hoteye's positive emotions, Hoteye turns good and precedes to hug Jura causing to be completely confused and freaked. It is then that Jura learns that Nirvana "cured" Hoteye and the two agree to work together to stop the other Oración Seis. However, Jura becomes a little aggravated when he hears that his bald head reminds Hoteye of potatoes. They are both later seen climbing up one of Nirvana's legs when its second stage is activated. Inside, Jura and Hoteye run into Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia and there Hoteye explains the power of Nirvana. However, Midnight appears and battles the team. Hoteye agrees to stay behind as he instructs them to find Natsu and stop Brain. As they find him and save Natsu, Jura hears Brain's plot to destroy Cait Shelter and he easily tosses Brain aside demanding answers. As Brain is easily defeated by Jura, Brain prays that Midnight won't disappear either. The group is in disbelief as they realize that defeating Brain didn't stop the Nirvana from moving forward to Cait Shelter. Wendy begins to lose hope, but Natsu swears to her that he will protect her guild from the Nirvana as a repayment for helping him. Seeing Natsu, she remembers Jellal Fernandes and decides to go off with Charle to find Jellal, leaving just Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Jura. But they don't realize that Brain still has one trick up his sleeve, and he sends them a message while impersonating as Hoteye. As a trap, he claims that Midnight is right below the King's room in order to finish them off. Unfortunately for Natsu and everyone, they realize the trap a little too late and they are caught up in the explosion. They later get up to find that during the explosion, Jura had protected them from the explosion, and falls unconscious himself. As Nirvana is collapsing he saves both Wendy and Charle from being crushed by falling debris and they all get out safely. As Hoteye arrives with both Natsu and Jellal, Charle asks why is an Oración Seis member helping them, Jura explains that Hoteye is on their side now. Shortly after the newly reformed Magic Council have come in to take Hoteye. Just as Jura was about to protest against this, Hoteye says it's alright and that he can start a new life. He respects his decision and states that he will look for his brother and asks for his name. Hoteye tells them that his name is Wally Buchanen. Erza Scarlet states that she is friends with him (which shocked them both) and that he is safe. He smiles towards Hoteye for the wonderful news as Rahal takes him. However, as Rahal tries to take Jellal, Jura assists Natsu and the others with trying to help him but Erza stops them and he respects her wishes like Hoteye's. As the group then learn Cait Shelter's secret and takes his leave, he restrains Lyon from attacking Ren Akatsuki. Magic and Abilities Jura's_seal.jpg|Jura's magic seal Iron Rock wall.jpg|Iron Rock Wall Iron_rock_spikes.jpg|Iron Rock Spikes Powder_explosion.jpg|Iron Rock Powder Explosion Jura-SupremeKingRockCrush.jpg|Supreme King Rock Crush Jura1.jpg|Unnamed Earth magic As one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jura naturally is one of the top ten mages in the continent. Jura however considers himself to be the weakest of the ten (Jellal and Jose are not included in this because they lost their seats). Despite this modesty he is still an undoubtedly powerful mage being able to easily defeat Brain - the leader of the Oracion Seis with little effort (thought its unknown how he would have done against Zero), his power is far above that of a normal mage. Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchikē Kakushu Mahō lit. Various Earth Magic) Jura is very skilled at many types of Earth Magic, he is strong enough to turn the thinnest sand as hard as metal. He is also able to create large rock pillars out of the ground for defense with amazing speed. The pillars of Earth are also able to bend and twist to increase his defense. Spells: *'Iron Rock Spikes': Jura creates earth spikes that inmovilizes his opponent. (Anime only) *'Iron Rock Powder Explosion': Jura summons earth spikes that pierce his opponent. (Anime only) *'Iron Rock Wall' (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki): Jura creates pillars from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. *'Supreme King Rock Crush' (覇王岩砕''Haō Gan Sai''): Jura uses the rocks around him to surround the enemy and crush them with multiple sized stones. Trivia * Jura dislikes peas because while eating some, a worm got in his mouth. * According to Hoteye, he was resembled as a potato, which he eats with his brother Wally. * In the manga, he was first shown with a dragon-like helmet in anime he was introduced without it. * Jura calls himself "the weakest member of Ten Wizard Saints".(Jellal and Jose are not counted in this since they lost their seats.) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lamia Scale members